Momento de heroes
by UnaMasEnElMundo
Summary: Hola, nueva historia, y sin summary... solo pasen y lean P.D. Corney... y alguien muere DX Las armas que menciono son las de la imagen, la cadena de Kon no, es más Cool, solo que no quería dibujarla mi primo, si, asi es, mi primo lo dibujó, y el muy maldito no me quiso dibujar la cadena... pero ustedes imaginensela :3 ustedes imagimen al Sensei como quieran, YOLO XD


**HOLA, MIS ANIMALTRONICOS ARCOIRIS LECTORES…**

 **¡Nueva historia! MOMENTO DE HEROES… espero que les guste, :3**

 **BUENO, FUERA DE ROYOS, AL FIC:**

 _ **En un salón cualquiera:**_

Maestro: Laney Penn, Corey Riffin y Kin y Kon Kijura.

Laney: Presente.

Corey: (Aburrido) Presente.

Kin y Kon: Presentes.

Maestro: Bueno, chicos, esto ha sido todo, espero verlos en 2 días.

Corey volteó a ver a la ventana y vio una planta carnívora que aterrorizaba a los estudiantes del aula de Ciencias, a lo que se levantó de su butaca.

Corey: Profesor, tengo que ir a hacer algo.

Laney: Yo iré por mi libro de historia, lo dejé en el Aula HDT…

Kin: Yo iré por mis lentes, los dejé en el Aula HDT… oh, casi olvido mis lentes (N/A: XD)

Kon: Yo iré a tomar agua…

Los 4 chicos fueron a donde la planta carnívora. Pero llegaron diferentes:

Los 4 chicos aparecieron con un traje ninja:

Corey con una máscara de zorro naranja, dejando descubierta su melena azul, una espada de oro con mango de plata y a los costados estrellas ninjas.

Kin traía una máscara de zorro negra, entre su cabello negro traía atada en un mechón una pequeña llave dorada, y una espada filipina dorada, con mango negro.

Kon traía una máscara de zorro roja, como su bandana y una cadena dorada.

Laney traía una máscara de zorro amarilla, una mini falda verde y en su cabello rojo traía 2 mini espadas doradas de mango rojo.

Laney: Estás loco, Corey, no podemos hacerlo.

Corey: ¿No tienes esperanza?

Kon: Oigan, ¿Qué no podemos hacer?

-Dijo desenredando la cadena en su brazo-.

Laney: (Enojada) Destruir esa planta gigante carnívora, tonto.

Kon: (Enojado) Oh, lo siento, su majestad, no lo recordaba, así que no me regañe.

Clare: (Enojada) No te estoy regañando, tarado.

Kin: Oigan… LA PLANTA ME ATRAPÓ, AHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Laney: Oh, no… TRANQUILO, KIN… -Laney se quitó las espadas del cabello y las atascó a la mandíbula de la planta-.

Kon: Okey, voy yo -comenzó a girar su espada Filipina y cortó las ramas de la planta que tenían a Connor-.

Kin: Me toca -atrapó su espada y dañó a la planta-.

Corey: Mi turno -sacó su espada, partió y desintegró a la planta-.

Una multitud comenzó a aplaudir a ese grupo de chicos desconocidos. Sonó el timbre de salida.

Corey: Okey, hora de salida -sacó su espada, hizo un circulo de luz y los 4 desaparecieron-.

¿?: Esos chicos se parecen a Corey, Laney, Kin y Kon… si, los encontré…

 _ **En un templo:**_

Corey: Sensei, regresamos…

Sensei: ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día?

Kin: Bueno, sin contar que la planta casi me come… estuvo genial.

Laney: Ah, lo que Kin quiso decir que estuvo bien.

Sensei: Está bien, ahora hay que entrenar, después hacen su tarea…

Drake: Vámonos a entrenar.

 _ **Unas horas después:**_

Los chicos estaban en una habitación antigua de China, Laney estaba dibujando, Kin y Kon estaban entrenando y Drake estaba acostado en su cama.

Drake: Oigan, a veces me pregunto porque no recordamos cosas de nuestra infancia.

Sensei: Les tengo que decir algo…

Kin: ¿De dónde salió, Sensei?

Sensei: Eso no importa… sabía que este día llegaría… ustedes son adoptados…

 _ **Flashback:**_

Iba caminando por la calle un joven de 22 años, muy golpeado y débil, cuando cruzó por una calle encontró a unos jóvenes de su misma edad molestando a unos niños de 4 años, los cuales estaban abrazados.

¿?: (Burlándose) Jajajajajajajaja, los huérfanos siguen aquí… al jefe le gustaría tenerlos en su armada…

Corey: (Asustado) ¡AYUDA!

¿?: Oye, Jao Shoi, metete con alguien de tu tamaño y edad…

Jao Shoi: pero si es Mike, el debilucho, Jajajajajajajaja…

Mike comenzó a golpear a todos, excepto a Jao Shoi. Después de terminar, Jao Shoi tomó un trozo de madera e iba a golpear a Mike, cuando Corey, Laney, Kin y Kin atacaron de forma brutal a Jao Shoi.

Jao Shoi: ¡DÉJENME YA! -Jao Shoi golpeó a Laney con el trozo de madera en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente, Corey se enfureció y atacó a Jao Shoi, pegándole muy fuerte y haciéndolo huir.

Corey: (Gritando enojado) ¡NADIE TOCA A CLARE!

Mike: Está inconsciente, llevémosla a mi casa, si quieren se quedan ustedes conmigo.

Mike se llevó a Laney en los brazos y a Corey, Kin y Kon a su lado.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Corey: ¿Yo ataqué a ese tal "Jao Shoi"?

Sensei: Si, fue muy valiente de tu parte.

Kon: Eso es algo difícil de creer.

Laney: Por eso no teníamos recuerdos, nos abandonaron a los 4 años… ¿Pero quién?

Sensei: No lo sé, Laney, pero lo importante es que están a mi lado y yo los quiero como si fueran mis hijos.

Clare: Nosotros también te queremos, Sensei.

 _ **5 años después:**_

Corey, Laney, Kin y Kon estaban en la universidad, ahora tienen 20.

Corey: (Riéndose) Fue más gracioso cuando Kin se cayó en la fiesta…

Clare: (Riéndose) No, fue más cuando Kon hizo…

Kon: -Se fijó por la ventana- ¡CHICOS, HAY PELIGRO AFUERA!

Los 4 chicos dejaron de reírse, salieron y vieron a un demonio gigantesco.

¿?: USTEDES… ME HAN ARRUINADO.

Corey: ¿Qué pasa? Ah, Jao Shoi…

Jao Shoi: (Enojado) Corey.

Laney tomó su celular y video-llamó al Sensei.

Sensei: ¿Qué pasa, Laney?

Laney: (Asustada) JAO SHOI ESTÁ AQUÍ.

Sensei: Tranquila, voy para a-a…

Laney: (Asustada) ¿Sensei?

El Sensei fue atravesado con una espada.

Laney: (Asustada) SENSEI, RESPONDA -Laney comenzó a llorar y colgó-.

Jao Shoi golpeó a Corey y lo dejó mareado, pateó a Kin y Kon y los dejó inconscientes.

Laney estaba llorando, y no se dio cuenta cuando Jao Shoi tomó la espada de Corey y se la lanzó, atravesándola por el estómago.

Corey: ¡LANEY!

Laney tenía los completamente blancos, un hilo de sangre salió por su boca, sostenía la espada, estaba hincada. Luego soltó la espada y cayó al suelo.

Corey: ¡LANEY!... La…ney -dijo para luego quedarse inconsciente-.

Jao Shoi: Ahora si… me vengaré.

Jao Shoi levitó a todos y se tele-transportó junto con ellos.

POV Laney:

Hace unos minutos:

Sentí la espada clavarse en mi estómago, luego ya no sentí nada… todo se volvió negro.

 **HOLAAAA… aquí está mi nueva historia… tranquilos… habrá Corney e.e**

 **Bueno, amo el Lanick (Laney x Nick) Leney (Lenny x Laney) Corrie (Corey x Carrie) Kiney (Kin x Laney) Kirrie (Kin x Carrie) Corim (Corey x Kim) Kinnie (Kin x Konnie) Carick (Carrie x Nick) Corina (Corey x Mina) Konim (Kon x Kim) Corney (Corey x Laney) Lerrie (Lenny x Carrie) y de alguna manera, Cotrina (Corey x Trina) una amiga me contó de una imagen que vio de Corey y Trina besándose, yo me quedé con cara de WTF?! Y me leyó una historia que ella hizo, y le voy a hacer el favor, pronto subiré la historia.**

 **Yo inventé el Lanick, el Kirrie, el Corim, el Kinnie, el Carick, el Corina, el Cotrina XD.**

 **Bueno… esperen el sig. Cap.**

 **ADIÓS, HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, MIS ANIMALTRONICOS ARCOIRIS LECTORES.**

 **P.D: Es que me gusta FNAF.**


End file.
